Dog
The Dog is the standard melee enemy in Wolfenstein 3D and appears in all of the Wolfenstein 3D family games. =Tactics= The Dog is the fastest enemy in the game, but one of the easiest to deal with. Because they have no ranged attack and their bite can easily be avoided by stepping away from them once their attack animation begins, dogs are often the lowest priority target in any group of enemies. However, because of their speed and aggressive maneuvering, the player may be forced to fight through dogs while sustaining fire from other enemies, making them an excellent distraction. Thanks to their low health and lack of ranged attack, dogs encountered on their own can easily be dispatched with a knife by a skilled player. Using a knife to take on a group of dogs can be made easier with door fighting to prevent becoming surrounded. While this is an effective tactic for taking care of dogs, it is tedious, and thoughtful mappers shouldn't rely too much on this kind of situation or should put a clever twist on an arena so door fighting is not an immediate option. A knife-only approach is made only the more valid by a dog's lack of ammo drops. A player with a surplus of ammo can instantly clear a room of dogs with a gun, but if ammo preservation is a pressing matter then using firearms may be considered too spendy a luxury. Official Hint Book Description From The Official Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book: : Once on the attack, these German shepherds will move directly towards their prey. : A single bullet will bring down a killer dog. However, they are trained to quickly dodge during an attack, making them difficult to shoot. Besides being somewhat of a nuisance, the Nazis effectively use them as cannon fodder. Don't waste your bullets on dogs until they are at close range. It is easier to kill dogs if you stand in a doorway and wait for them. =Trivia= *In the Super Nintendo release of Wolfenstein 3D the dog was replaced with a giant mutant rat to appease Nintendo's concerns about violence toward dogs. This has since become a subject of ridicule amongst fans of the series who question why violence against rats is any less animal cruelty than violence toward dogs. *While the dog in Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny is clearly a German Shepherd, the dog in the Mission Packs appears to be some kind of Dobermann =ECWolf DECORATE Definitions= actor Dog : WolfensteinMonster 14 { points 200 health 1 speed 2.93, 5.859 sighttime 1, 8 attacksound "dog/attack" deathsound "dog/death" secretdeathsound "dog/fart" seesound "dog/sight" -CANUSEWALLS states { Spawn: Path: DOGY A 10 NOP A_Chase DOGY A 2.5 DOGY B 7.5 NOP A_Chase DOGY C 10 NOP A_Chase DOGY C 2.5 DOGY D 7.5 NOP A_Chase loop Melee: DOGY EF 5 A_FaceTarget DOGY G 5 A_MeleeAttack(random(1,15)) DOGY EA 5 goto See See: DOGY A 5 NOP A_Chase DOGY A 1.5 DOGY B 4 NOP A_Chase DOGY C 5 NOP A_Chase DOGY C 1.5 DOGY D 4 NOP A_Chase loop Death: DOGY H 7.5 A_Fall DOGY I 7.5 A_Scream DOGY J 7.5 DOGY K -1 stop } } actor Doberman : Dog 95 { attacksound "doberman/attack" deathsound "doberman/death" secretdeathsound "doberman/crash" seesound "doberman/sight" states { Spawn: Path: DOBR A 10 NOP A_Chase DOBR A 2.5 DOBR B 7.5 NOP A_Chase DOBR C 10 NOP A_Chase DOBR C 2.5 DOBR D 7.5 NOP A_Chase loop Melee: DOBR EF 5 A_FaceTarget DOBR G 5 A_MeleeAttack(random(1,15)) DOBR EA 5 goto See See: DOBR A 5 NOP A_Chase DOBR A 1.5 DOBR B 4 NOP A_Chase DOBR C 5 NOP A_Chase DOBR C 1.5 DOBR D 4 NOP A_Chase loop Death: DOBR H 7.5 A_Fall DOBR I 7.5 A_Scream DOBR J 7.5 DOBR K -1 stop } } Category:Enemies